Raldul alignment
Raldul was a Malurian alignment, a social cohort. Raldul believed that expanding beyond Malur was the only way to ensure the Malurians' survival in an increasingly crowded and competitive galaxy. The majority alignments disagreed vehemently and exiled Raldul as a result. The alignment was forced to become a criminal organization as a result. The Raldul were considered masters of disguise. In the mid-22nd century, Raldul was led by Dular Garos. In 2163, Raldul became a member of Navaar's alliance, a criminal syndicate. ( ) History Exile In 2150, Dular Garos began a mining operation on the Akaali homeworld. Garos disguised himself as an Akaali shopkeeper. The mining process led to a poisoning of the city's water supply, which the apothecary Riann began to investigate. In July 2151, the Human starship explored the planet. A Malurian starship engaged Enterprise in Akaali's orbit but Captain Jonathan Archer put an end to the Malurian mining activities. He notified the Vulcan High Command to keep an eye on the planet to prevent the Malurians from returning. ( }}) As a result of the scandal, the Raldul alignment was exiled from Maluria. ( ) The reason for the exile may have been a lie on Garos's part. Garos's stratagems On September 25, 2162, Raldul disguised as Suliban and using Suliban cell-ships attacked Kemsar Colony on 10 Tauri IV. Numerous Tandaran civilians died. Admiral Archer and the crew of the Federation starship foiled the Malurians' attempt at destabilization of the Tandar sector when they revealed the Malurians' involvement in the plot. The Malurians partaking in the mission committed suicide, and Garos began to concoct a new stratagem to damage the Federation. On March 13, 2163, the Federation and several non-aligned species held a conference on Deneva Colony at the behest of species that were under attack from the "Mutes". Garos engineered the Mute Crisis to drive the Federation into a war against the enigmatic inhabitants of Gamma Vertis IV. He ensured that [Trade Comission ambassador Boda Jahlet and Xarantine representative Orav Penap attended the Deneva Conference as well. Garos presented himself as the representative of the Raldul aligment to Admirals Archer and Thy'lek Shran. The Rivgor, Garos's starship, joined the multi-national task force assembled at Beta Rigel V later that month. On March 28, the Rivgor destroyed a Vertian starship and the to manufacture an escalation of the crisis. The investigation of the Vertian people by Endeavour led to a diplomatic solution to the crisis, however, and Raldul's plan was foiled once more. Meanwhile, Garos was in contact with the Three Sisters of the Orion Syndicate, led by Navaar. He supported their destabilization attempts on Sauria. Basileus of the Kingdom of M'Tezir became the third ally in Navaar's alliance. ( ) In 2164, Navaar and D'Nesh sought to emulate the Federation's strength of turning diversity into an advantage, and invited more cartels into their alliance. Garos feared for the importance of Ralduld within Navaar's alliance. Navaar attempted to assuage his fears and allowed him to go through with a stratagem in the Beta Rigel system. Garos allied with the First Families of Beta Rigel II to prevent the admission of the Rigelian system to the Federation. The Raldul stratagem failed because it was accidentally torpedoed by the Mazarite Zankor Syndicate, another of Navaar's allies, and due to the efforts of the USS Endeavour and crews. Garos introduced Raldul as a powerful interstellar cartel to Retifel Thamnos of the Thamnos clan. Raldul required the wealth from its extralegal activities in the Kandari sector. Gamnos prayed for the time when Raldul would be strong enough to end its alliance with the Three Sisters. ( ) Members * Dular Garos * Monar * Toric Starships * Malurian warship Rivgor * unnamed Malurian starships category:groups